Sanctuary
by cabizona
Summary: Angela's fluffy musings on Jane and Mauras relationship. Angela POV. Trying something new. Hope you enjoy..


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's characters. If you sue me all I own are these stories and a laptop!**

* * *

><p><em>Angela's POV<br>_

As I sit here drinking my tea I can't help but to think of how times have changed. Especially between my Janie and her Maura. I smile to myself as I watch Maura busy herself around the kitchen preparing our Janie some dinner. The three of us were supposed to have a movie night. A small new tradition we started every Wednesday night. Unfortunately though Janie had to stay at the precinct for some last minute work. I half believe it was on purpose since it was my turn to pick the movie, but we'll pretend my Janie's not capable of such a thing.

Ever since I found out i was pregnant with a baby girl I had the same expectation most new mothers had. Playing dress up, talking of boys, doing our hair and make up, planning a big beautiful wedding, and daydreaming of the day she herself would be a mother. Of course since the day she was born Janie broke every single mold set for little girls. She never wanted to wear dresses. Was constantly wrestling and getting into trouble with her brothers. Preferred sports to boys. Chose one of the most dangerous professions out there. While I was beginning to lose hope of the wedding and grandchildren I began to notice something. Something developing much bigger than anything I could have wished for, for any of my children.

it was obvious to us all way before it was to either one of them. The pure love and adoration that poured out of them for one another. They were both strong, independent, and headstrong women. While very admirable traits, anyone who paid attention to either one could see it was leading them to a lonely life.

As soon as their friendship began, the change in them began. I can speak more for my Janie than I can for our Maura, but the little time we've known her allowed us to see the noticeable change in her to.

Our Janie was always so strong. Physically and emotionally. Even when she didn't have to be, she took it upon herself to lead everyone us through the hardships we've endured. after Frank left me she became my rock. When my Tommy lost his way she was there reminding me that she would never let this family go down without fighting. After Frankie graduated high school and decided to becoming a cop she took it upon herself to make sure he was always safe. The weight she had built upon her shoulders was a heavy load. At times I would look at her, really look at her, and see that it was taking it's toll on her.

Than Maura happened.

I didn't really pay to much mind to it, until one particular night. I came in from the guest house, unnoticed by both. They were both to enthralled in each other to noticed.

My Janie had never been much of a smiler. Her smiles were really smirks when she was being a wise ass. This night was the first time I saw her with the biggest smile I've ever witnessed on anyone. the first time I actually saw my Janie truly and purely happy. The source of that happiness right beside her. A giggling and squealing Maura. As Janie continued tickling her I couldn't help notice how carefree Maura was with her. When we first met her I wondered a bit about the doctor. She was always so serious, so literal, and so stiff. My Janie slowly got her out of her shell, and she soon become another Rizolli. Although a classier and quieter Rizolli. A Rizolli none the less.

This is also when I first discovered they were more than just friends. When I first found out there was more than they were letting on. All this time we thought they were the oblivious ones, and here we were without a clue as to the fact that they were actually a couple. Leave it to my Janie to have the upper hand on all of us. And to our Maura for outsmarting us all one again. Normally I'd be upset. I like to know things, all mothers do. Especially about our children love lives. But witnessing this, all I could feel was happiness for the two.

My happiness only grew once I started seeing more and more of what was Jane and Maura. I've never known my daughter to be an affectionate person. As far as i knew she hated hugs. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise when i saw that was completely different with Maura. Every chance they got there was a hug, a kiss, or any simple touch. They had such details with each other. Always knowing what the other one wanted or needed without saying a word. Janie with flowers for Maura every week. Maura making cheeseburgers from Janie's favorite restaurant appear on her desk somehow with Janie seeing her. They care they took of one another. Making sure they weren't pushing themselves to much at work, and that they were taking time for themselves and one another.

I hear the front door open, and in comes in an exhausted looking Janie. Smiling at me she makes her way over, kissing me on the forehead, "Hey ma." "Hey Janie, you look exhausted." Rolling her eyes at me in typical Jane style she replies sarcastically, "Thanks ma, you look great to."

Making her way over to Maura I see them both smile lovingly at one another. Janie wraps her right arm around Maura's waist, and cups her cheek with her left hand. Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips I can hear her whisper "Hey hot stuff", making Maura giggle. I'm convinced at this point that Janie's the only one who can make her giggle and squeal like a little girl and over the silliest of things. They hug each other for a minute or two before Janie reaches down and gives Maura a kiss by her ear, "I missed you today." I hear Maura mumble "I missed you to darling" before she gives her a gentle push towards the stairs. "Go change while I get you some dinner." As Janie makes her way upstairs Maura finds her way to the kitchen and sets Janie's plate at the counter.

I make my way over with a smile before taking Maura in my arms surprising her. "You're so good for my Janie. She's so lucky to have you." I give her a kiss on the top of her head before I let her go, and realize she has tears in her eyes. "I'm the lucky one Angela." She smiles at me, and we both sit on either side of Janie's chair waiting for her.

She finally makes her way back downstairs wearing a tank top, jeans, and socks. I smile remember one time hearing Maura tell her that was her favorite outfit on her. As much as Maura tried to get Janie to wear dresses and heels for her, she secretly loves this side of her. This side of Janie lets Maura be her true unguarded self, the Maura that doesn't have to put on a show for the "high society" she grew up with.

i sit back comfortably, and continue to sip my tea as Janie digs in. I smile as I watch them together. Janie sitting with her hand on Maura's thigh, and Maura rubbing her back as she continues to eat. I quickly realize that they're starting to forget they weren't alone, and chuckle to myself. It's been a long day for both my girls, and it's time for them to be in their sanctuary. Each other.

Getting up I kiss both my girls on the forehead, and bid them a good night. Making my way to the door i turn back briefly for one last look at the pair. Maura's moved closer to Janie, and their both giggling about something. Smiling with pride, I can almost burst with motherly joy as I see how happy my Janie finally is...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed..reviews re welcomed..be nice please :) <strong>


End file.
